Motor vehicle infotainment systems sometimes include rear seat display screens or monitors that pivot between a stowed position and an in-service position wherein the screen is viewable. A switch may be provided that automatically turns on power to the monitor when the monitor pivots to the in-service position. A problem is that such switches are quite complicated and expensive.
One specific known apparatus includes a spring loaded plunger which is in contact with the inner garnish. As the screen is rotated, the plunger is pushed back to engage the first switch which activates the screen. As the screen is rotated further, the plunger is depressed more. Once the rotation angle is reached, the screen is shut OFF by activating a second switch.